Oliver the Western Engine
Oliver the Western Engine (zu deutsch: '''Oliver die Western Lokomotive')'' ist das vierundzwanzigste Buch der Railway Series. Vorwort Dear M., We both wanted to call this book Little Western Engines; but Publishers are stern men. They did not approve. They, of course, don't know the trouble we've had with Oliver. We hope he has learnt sense, but goodness knows what will happen when he finds he has a book all to himself.... I know! If Oliver gets uppish, we'll set Messrs. Kaye & Ward on to him. That'll teach him! W. Übersetzung vom Vorwort Liebe M., (Margaret Awdry) Wie beide wollten, dass dieses Buch ,,Kleine Western Lokomotiven" heißt; aber die Herausgeber waren nicht einverstanden. Sie wussten natürlich nicht was wir für Ärger mit Oliver hatten. Wie hoffen, dass das was er gelernt hat sinn ergiebt und wer weiß was passieren wird, jetzt wo er ein eigenes Buch hat... Ich weiß es! Wenn Oliver übermütig wird werden wir sehen, wie Messers. Kaye und Ward ihm eine Lehre erteilen. W. (Wilbur) Geschichten Donald's Duck (Donalds Ente) Der dicke Kontrolleuer lässt die Arlesburgh Nebenstrecke neu eröffnen und bittet Duck diese zu befahren. Duck ist darüber sehr stolz und redet die ganze Nacht darüber. Irgendwann macht Donald Quack-Geräusche und sagt Duck, er würde gackern als hätte er ein Ei gelegt. Duck ist beleidigt und nimmt sich vor, es Dnald heimzuzahlen. In der nächsten Nacht taten sein Lokführer und sein Heizer eine kleine Ente in Donalds Wassertank. Als Donald am nächsten Tag Wasser tanken wollte sprang das Entlein heraus und Donald wusste, dass das Ducks Idee gewesen ist. Die Ente war zahm und fuhr mit Donald mit bis sie Haultraugh erreichten. Da sprang das Entlein davon, aber Donald und sene Crew namen sich vor, Duck noch einen Streich zu spielen: In der Nacht legte die Crew ein Nest mit einem Ei drin hinter Ducks Kohlebehälter. Duck gab sich geschlagen und das Enlein lebte glücklich in einem See nahe Haultraugh. Resource and Sagacity (Köpfchen und Grips) Nachdem sie gerettet wurden, wurden Oliver und Isabel in Great Western Farben gestrichen, bekamen einen neuen Waggon namens Dulcie, der auch gerettet wurde, und und durften auf der Arlesburgh Nebenstrecke arbeiten. Die großen Loks waren von Olivers Abenteuern beeindruckt und sagten ihm positive Kritik, machten ihn stolz und übermütig, aber Oliver lernte seine Lektion, nachdem eine Ladung von verärgerten Ballast-Güterwagen ihn in den Graben der Drehscheibe schoben. Danach musste er mit Duck, Donald, Douglas und dem dicken Kontrolleuer sprechen und er kam sich sehr dumm vor. Toad Stands By (Toad steht bei) Als Oliver zurück kehrte machten die Güterwagen, die von einem Wagen mit dem Namen S.C. Ruffey angeführt wurden, unhöfliche Spottlieder über ihn. Die anderen versutchen den Mund zu halten, aber ohne Erfolg. Toad machte einen Plan und fragte Douglas, wie es für ihn wäre ihn (Toad) mit Oliver zu teilen. Duck ist erst besorgt, aber Oliver fühlt sich, als würde er die Dinge richtig machen, so wie es angeordnet war. Oliver kuppelte die schlimmsten Güterwagen an, Toad zog die Bremsen und Oliver fuhr los. Scruffey, der an der Front war, erzählt den anderen, Oliver zurückzuhalten und sie taten es auch, aber Oliver zog Scruffey einfach in Stücke. Obwohl der dicke Kontrolleur Scruffeys schlechtes Desing kritisiert, flüstert er zu Oliver um Scruffey ruhig zu halten. Es war eine gute Sache, auch weil die Güterwagen sind so viel Angst vor Oliver hatten, er könne auch sie auseinander ziehen. Solche Probleme gab es nie wieder. Bulgy Es sind Ferien und Duck trifft einen Doppeldecker-Bus, der entschlossen ist, alle Bahnen zu verschrotten. Oliver sagt Duck, er solle ihn nicht ernst nehmen und gab ihm den Spitznamen Bulgy (Im deutschen Pfau), ist aber besorgt, als Bulgys Freund ankam. Bulgy versprach den Fahrgästen eine Abkürzung zu nehmen und dass er auch Bahntickets anneheme. Duck ist ärgerlich und schnauft nach Hause, bis er von einer Brücke halten muss, weil Bulgy unter ihr eingeklemmt ist. Duck macht dann alles genau richtig und lässt die Passagiere nach Hause. Am Ende blieb Bulgy unter der Brücke, bis sie repariert wurde, aber um weitere Lügen zu vermeiden wurde er in einen Hühnerstall verwandelt. Charaktere * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Isabel und Dulcie * Alice und Mirabel * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Rex (Nebenrolle) * Bert (Nebenrolle) * Mike (Nebenrolle) * Fred Pelhay (Nebenrolle) * Rickety (Nebenrolle) * U. L. P. (Nebenrolle) * Stepney (Erwähnt) * Bulgys Freund (Erwähnt) en:Oliver the Western Engine es:Oliver la Locomotora del Oeste he:אוליבר הקטר המערבי ja:機関車オリバー pl:Olek, Zachodnia Lokomotywa Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Eisenbahn Reihe Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung